


Stay, Stay, Stay

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction is in Africa putting on a free concert while on break from the tour.<br/>Luna is in Africa helping some of the children with her school.<br/>When Niall Horan finds Luna and helps her get her bags back to her room they exchange numbers.<br/>They end up hanging out all around their schedules and always find time in the day for each other.<br/>The paparazzi find them and Niall doesn't want to be seen with Luna.<br/>She gets mad with what he says even though he has a good reason.<br/>Luna won't let Niall explain so they get into a complicated relationship.<br/>They have an amaizng adventure but what Niall says may ruin it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay, Stay, Stay

Chapter 1- Thanks

*Niall's POV*  
As I walk off the plane all I can hear is screaming. We were supposed to have a surprise entrance but our fans are crazy. I look out around the airport and see hundreds of screaming people. I chuckle as I see and old man sitting on a bench trying to read the newspaper while the girls are climbing all over the bench.

The guard move us through the crowd and we finally make it to the van parked outside the airport. As Liam shuts the door, Louis and Harry finally look calm. Louis settles his head into Harry's shoulder and starts to fall asleep.

I wish I had a relationship like them... That's all I could think as I started to doze off.

*Luna's POV*  
I stepped off the plane and heard screaming off in the distance. As I entered the building, there were mobs of teenage girls. Was there something going on that I don't know about? Fundraiser? I ignored it the best I could as I tried to move through the crowd.

My high school was taking a trip to Africa to help with a poor community. I really wanted to help people so I signed up. I had no idea who was going to be there and it seems I am the only one who signed up. Even the teachers weren't interested. So I am now somewhere in another continent alone. I'm only 17 so i'm technically not old enough to be here without an adult. My birthday is in 3 days and i'm gonna stay here for the entire summer. So I guess it's fine.

I finally made it outside and I was extremely hot even with what I was wearing. I had a orange-pink bandeau top, a white high-low skirt, black heels, and my raybans. I didn't see the car that was picking me up so I ended up walking down the street toward the motel i'm staying in. My phone is dead so I can't call anyone. Great.

*Niall's POV*  
We're finally on our way to the motel. The driver turned the wrong way and we ended up down a dirt road. Then I got hungry so we went to McDonald's. Louis and Harry are still being all cute and I'm getting jealous. I've had a few girlfriends but not a long lasting one. I thinks it's time I try to keep a girlfriend.

Right when we got to the motel, I grabbed my bags and ran for my room. I was the lucky one that doesn't have to share this summer. When I open the window, I hear Louis and Harry running down to their room and Zayn walking with empty hands. Then Liam carrying 5 bags so I walk out to help him. I grab 2 of the bags and bring them into their room.

"I'm going for a walk." I said as I headed for the door.

"You need to bring a guard. You hear the fans. They are going crazy." Liam said.

"I'll be fine." I know he's trying to protect me but I need fresh air. And just opened windows don't work.

I walked to my room and closed the windows, put my bags in the corner in case of crazy fans, and hurried off for my walk.

Right when I walked down the street, there were mobs of crazy fans. I stopped to autograph some things and kept walking. They respected me and stayed behind me. Well, it's better then being surrounded.

5 minutes later, I looked to my right and saw a girl walking down the street with tons of bags. I checked for cars then ran across the street. While I was on the median I saw the fans looked extremely confused. A couple were about to cross the street too but then the traffic came. I ran the rest of the way and sprinted to the side of the girl.

"Let me help you." I didn't know it would scare her but she screamed and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god! Why'd you do that?" she said obviously trying to stay calm.

"I'm so sorry." I said as she turned around.

When she saw my face I expected her to freak out and scream. But she didn't. She just stood there for a minute and then bent down to pick up her bags. I reached over and took 4 of the six bags.

"Thanks but I think I can hold my bags." She said and started walking faster.

"So where are you staying?"

"The motel up the street here."

"Well I'm staying there too so I might as well help you."

*Luna's POV*  
Some weird teenage guy is now helping me carry my bags to the motel. He looks familiar from somewhere but I can't tell where.

We finally reached the motel and I turned to the mysterious boy.

"Well thanks for the help... I never learned your name."

"My name's Niall."

"I'm Luna."

"So what's your room number?"

"Uh.. 209, 2nd floor."

"Mines 208. I'll walk you."

I started walking in the way of the elevator with Niall following behind. There was weird elevator music from some boy band I remember.

"You don't know your beautiful!" I sang lightly to myself, looking at Niall.

He didn't notice my singing or my eyes on him. There was a ding and the door slid open slowly. I walked down the hallway until I saw a plate on the wall that said Room 209. I unlocked the door and Niall followed me inside. I noticed there was a door leading into the bedroom and bathroom part. Then there was a couch, tv, desk, and little kitchen area. There was another door that I wasn't sure what it was used for.

"Thanks Niall. Could I have your number in case I need anything?"

"Sure it's 657-7785."

And with that, Niall walked out of the room. I slowed walked to the door and latched it shut for the night. I slid down and landed on the floor. Oh he is so dreamy.


End file.
